


Do I Wanna Know?

by Dep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Teasing, Angst and Feels, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Balcony Scene, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Cock-Warming, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Facials, First Time, Food Play, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, I know, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm late but still, Kinktober, Lapdance, Licking, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Whipping, and all the good stuff, angst because I can't do without it, dom!Arthur, friends with benefits maybe?, hickey, i'll try my best to post daily, let's give it a shot, oh well, sorry for the nightmares in advance, sub!Morgana, that's a lot of tags, tit fucking, well you've been warned now, worshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dep/pseuds/Dep
Summary: She is crazy, she knows she is. Arthur? Of all people! But there she is, on her knees, right in front of him, licking her lips like some hungry kitten waiting for her milk.OrMorgana is done with men thinking only of their pleasure. It's time to experiment herself. And Morgause has the perfect solution: a sex club!To her surprise, Arthur is working there. And to make things worse, he'll be her... sex tutor.Well, it's alright, she tells herself, It's just sex,it's not like they'll catch feelings or anything. They're adults after all, no need to worry.Right?(I've never seen an ArMor take on Kinktober so I decided to do it myself. Happy nightmares loves!)
Relationships: Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 28





	1. Like Adults Do

**Author's Note:**

> So... It'll be over before you know it, trust me! At least I'll try because I've also got two more on-going stories... I'll be my first time trying my hand in smut so every comment will really help! Thank you for taking the time to read one of the reasons I'll rot in hell in advance! You're all gems! <3

Morgana always had a plan for everything. When her parents died in a car accident, back when she was fifteen, she had set the goal of her life: to make them proud. She had aimed high and here she is, ten years later, owning her own company. When Uther told her that she wouldn't make it, because she lacked experience, she had arched her eyebrow and smirked. _Watch me_ , were her words. Now, she had united their companies, getting them along with Arthur to a whole new level of success. The risk of danger never scared her, only excited her. It had proved wise to jump into ring after ring of fire.

Up until now.

Morgana had a weakness: she liked to do things for herself, but she loved to prove to others her worth. A constant battle for sweet comments and words full of admiration. And she feared instability. Hell, for a person who got thrilled with the idea of danger, her fear was almost ridiculous.

The thing she most feared to do was to gain the courage to throw Gwaine out of her house. She had swore to her parents' memory -last time she had tried to herself but it clearly hadn't worked- that it would be the last time she would tolerate such behavior. No more cheating, no more sweet nothings and empty apologies. And that night was the end of them.

Of course, one month later, she's not exactly happy with her decision. Gwaine might be what he is, but still, he had been her boyfriend for the last five years. Her very first. But still, the exciting feeling of finally being able to enjoy sex and be offered pleasure equally to what she herself offered was enough to numb the foolish illusion of missing him. She is stronger than that, she knows she is.

And she likes to tell herself she's clever too. A woman her age wouldn't have accomplished what she had if she hadn't had even a tiny bit of cleverness in her. But, also, a woman like her shouldn't be right where she is now.

She had a feeling that she'd regret listening to Morgause's recommendation to join the club she had been working on.

_''It'll be fun, you'll see. You can just try one session and then see if you're up for more. It's just sex anyway and you clearly are in need of a lot of that.''_

She had first snored her way and refused her offer. But there she is, not even a week later, making her way to a room with a black door with red and silver writings on top, Morgause at her side.

''No need to be so nervous, sis. It's not like you're a virgin anyway.'', the blond woman lets out some smoke from her cigarette pass her painted lips and stops right in front of the door. ''You'll be waiting here for him to come. He'll help you adjust and you two can work on a schedule of sorts and discuss and turn ons and offs of yours. You got the papers, right?''

Morgana nods, unable to utter a word. Her sister smirks.

''Alright then. I'll be on my way, a hot businessman is waiting for his mistress.'', she offers her a cigarette, which she gladly accepts. Morgana is not one to smoke but in times like these, in times where her nervousness hits red, one or two is what she needs. Her sister smiles a mischievous smile. ''Be as perverted as you want, sis, no one's going to judge you. We're all freaks here anyway.''

The younger sister almost choked with her breath and glared at the older laughing one. With a sigh and a deep breath of determination, she makes her way into the room.

The room is big, comfortable and of course, red and black. A massive bed -which she would bet her right hand that it is also soft and nice- is positioned in the middle of it. She nears the desk with the two chairs and sits on top of it. She lays the papers in her hand on it, almost in fear that they might get ruined somehow, and lets her fingers run over her mask. It was given to her in chance she would want to wear it. Many wished to keep their identity a secret and she will probably wish the same.

She places it over her face and ties a knot behind her smooth hair. Then, she lets her eyes roam to the rest of the room. The wall was strange looking, almost similar to the one Kristian had in the red room in Fifty Shades of Grey. She finds it funny but keeps herself from giggling and decides to touch the strange looking things hanging from there. She doesn't know much but she knows that they're meant for ones pleasure. Probably.

Before she has the chance to feel them in her hands, the door opens and closes with a clicking sound. For a moment, she freezes. Then, she turns around, trying to come off as confident as she tries to force herself to believe she is. But then, she freezes once again.

''I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long, Kitty. I wouldn't dream of boring you, especially on a day like this.'', his voice is deep and smooth and familiar. Maybe too familiar. He's also wearing a mask, hiding most of his features, but still, she can see the faint scar on his left cheek from that time she had thrown a ball to his face after telling her that she was ''too short to play basketball'', which had resulted in him getting faced down on the hard ground.

Her palms is suddenly sweating too much for her own good. She's clearly hallucinating. It couldn't be. He hadn't even look her way, maybe they are too similar. She once had read that we look exactly like nine people in the world, it's just highly unlikely to meet them. Maybe one of his twins is closer than she thought, living right in England, where they live. And he also has a scar on his cheek. Yeah, that's it, she's so sure.

But then, when he also raises his eyes to her, the smile on his face freezes. His whole body freezes, his hand hangs over the papers on the desk. ''Do I-''

But then she flees and he can do nothing about it.

The first time ends in a disaster. She can't bring herself to face him for a whole week after that, until he basically kidnaps her. She squirms and shouts names, while being over his shoulder, but he seems to be numb and deaf.

The ride to her home is silent until he can't take anymore.

''I know it was you and there's no need to feel embarrassed. It's normal to want to... experiment in sex and that you don't want to get into a serious relationship right after getting out of one but... I just got by surprise. I didn't know it would be you that I'd have to... You know...''

She knows. And she's sure that Morgause knew of this. In fact, she's sure that it was her plan to get them together. Morgause and her stupid habit in playing cupid.

He breaks the awkward silence once again. ''Kitty huh? I should have guessed that it was you... Not that it isn't common but it should have ringed a bell at least.''

She smiles at that, only for a moment. She still doesn't know why she chose his nickname as her secret name. He's the only one calling her like that and he only does it to annoy her. It annoys her! But, somehow, it felt strangely comforting to use a name that meant something for her, even if it annoyed her.

When he parks outside her house, a lingering silence falls over them. Her lips is almost bloody from all the biting they have endured during the ride and his finger keeps tapping on the wheel, a habit of him when nervous.

''Please, don't stop coming to the club. I-I'll ask them to assign you another tutor. It'll be good for you, I know it will.'', he keeps his eyes low, almost shyly. ''If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can also recommend a few other clubs so you won't have to even see-''

She stops him with a hand over his. He swallows when she hands him the papers -she had been carrying them with her, in her back and she couldn't even tell why-, but makes no sound. With an unexpected act of confidence, she leans over and plants a kiss on his cheek. His face paints red but she doesn't mock him, as she would do any other time.

''See you tomorrow night at the same time.'', she just tells him and hurries out the car and to her house in fast steps. When she closes the door behind her, a deep exhausted sigh leaves her lips before she can help it.

If she is to find pleasure, let it be with someone she was close with.

The second time ends in shaking hands and shy smiles. It will be difficult and strange and she senses the danger it holds.

At day, they would be working as partners. At night, he would be giving her unimaginable pleasure, helping her to get to know her sexual side.

But they are willing to try it. They're adults, anyway, and he's Arthur. It's not like they will fall in love. Just sex and pleasure.

_Right?_


	2. Unimaginable Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has many reasons to be called crazy.   
> This might not be one of them.

Morgana is crazy for a lot of reasons. She has many crazy stories from her teens and then her early adult life. But nothing could compare to _this_. She sits on her knees, as he had instructed, waiting for the door to open. The mask lies down in front of her. Her posture is straight and ready, she looks like she's ready to accept everything he'll throw her way. Her heart, though, beats faster than it ever did. She doesn't remember being that nervous since that time Gwen thought she was pregnant. A silly reason to be nervous, really. But this, this isn't silly.

For a moment, she finds the idea to run quite tempting. And yet, she had shook hands the other day. Things at work were... friendly. Casual. They hadn't talked about this and she has many questions but not enough courage to ask. An unusual thing, everyone would agree.

Before she has enough mind to make a run for it and leave this damn place once and all, the door clicks.

Her chest heaves dangerously.

His steps are slow and steady, his own body seemingly calm. His moves are calculated and his eyes warm.

She swallows. There go all the times he had made a fool of himself in front of her. Nothing can top that, can it?

He smiles, his famous smirk with a touch of warmth and playfulness. She finds herself relaxing under his gaze. ''There is my Kitty. I'm glad to see you waiting for me like this, as instructed.'', he stands right in front of her and knees just enough to tuck a lock of raven hair behind her ear. Her mask is long forgotten and so is his. She's trying not to blush under his tense eyes. ''You'll make a perfect sub and I can't wait to guide you... little kitten.''

She swallows once again and nods. ''I can't wait either.''

He smiles, his eyes are burning her. He finds her amusing and she can sense a feeling of satisfaction from him. Something that lies deeper than what a dom should feel, but she doesn't know and she couldn't anyway. She's bare and vulnerable and he loves it. She knows it. ''What did we say about this, Kitty? We made a good start, it's pity to ruin it now... What am I to you?''

A friend, a close one at that. A business partner. And... her sex tutor. My, things have really got way more complicated than she likes to admit.

''My... Sir.'', she shyly replies.

''Mmm.'', he seems satisfied with the answer. ''Good Kitty. A quick revision. What's the safe word?''

''Tail.''

''And how do I know that I should keep going?''

''Please.''

He smirk widens. His hand caresses her hair. ''Perfect.'', he stands up and nears the wall. ''Now, since it's your first time, I'll let you decide on how you'll get it. Soft or hard?''

She gulps. She's here to test her boundaries and learn. No need to hide behind a mask of lovely words and soft caresses. ''Hard.'', she answers.

If he's surprised, she can't know. His face is a mask of dominance, authority and warmth. A complex mixture of all three but she finds that she likes it.

His hands hold a pair of handcuffs when he nears her once again. ''Alright then. We'll start slow, though, I want to see how far you're willing to go.'', he's tall and big and all the things that should scare her, when he stands above her. But, she's wet and ready before he lays a hand on her and she's surprised beyond herself. It was never like that with Gwaine.

She's crazy, she knows she is. Arthur? Of all people! But there she is,on her knees, right in front of him, licking her lips like some hungry kitten waiting for her milk.

She's pathetic and she likes it.

Before long, he guides her over the bed, where he sits on it and gestures her to come over to him. Her arms are almost trembling but a comforting warmth envelops her once he touches her. Gently, he pulls her closer. She stands while he sits but they don't have that much of a height difference. She can feel his breath against her breasts and then his hands, as he pulls her kimono off her body, leaving her almost bare, in a pair of revealing red lingerie.

She thought she would be embarrassed to have him see her like that but she finds his burning exploring eyes strangely good, a pool of satisfaction slowly forming in her underwear. She felt wanted.

''God have mercy.'', he whispered, almost too low for her to hear. She almost moaned. Almost. An unexpected slap makes her whine. With confused eyes, she demands answers. ''Never try to control your moans. Not with me.'', his lips are wet and soft and warm against her neck, sending vibrations down to her core. She doesn't try to fight it this time, as she moans in the feeling of his roaming hands, holding her fiercely by the hips and his mouth on her skin.

Before she knows it, she's over his lap, face down and waiting for his next move. His breath tickles her ear as he leans over. ''Safe word?''

''Tail.'', she moans as he caresses the skin of her bottom, slowly pulling her underwear off her.

''Good Kitty.'', he breaths and lets a satisfied growl. She knows he's seen the pool of wetness between her legs before he speaks. ''I haven't even touched you and yet you're so wet and ready for me... Such a good girl.''

Nothing happens for a moment and she doesn't know that he's tasting her, too weak to resist to the alluring scent of her. Then, she feels it: sharp and sudden and good, _so good_.

''Moan for me, Kitty. Show me how much you like me slapping your wonderful ass.'', another slap and she whimpers.

''Yes, sir...'', she breaths as another slap longs on her ass.

''Count for me, sweetheart. Till ten.''

And she counts. And moans. And he growls as her scent fills the room and his senses. And they both love it.

They're panting by the time she shouts 'ten' in a shaking voice. Her ass is burning and she's more wet than ever. He trails a path from her leg, to her wet core -she lets a low moan, her throat is vibrating and she wants more than he intends to give her-, up her back and over the back of her neck. His fingers are touching her like she's made of glass, petite, vulnerable, soft and easy to break.

She is not.

He kisses her hair and rubs the back of her neck in soothing moves. ''Such a good obedient girl. You're very brave and strong, Kitty.''

She hums her satisfaction. She feels his lips over the aching skin of her bottom, strong hands push her up and lay her down on a soft mattress. She feels exhausted but eager for more. He stands over her, his hands on each side of her legs. His hunger is as evident as hers in his eyes. Those dark blue pools are too familiar, but she shoves those thoughts in the back of her mind, somewhere dark, somewhere safe.

She enjoys it, she wouldn't lie about it. She loves the feelings of his hands on her, the sensations he offers. No even an hour has passed and yet, she's more wet and ready and eager than ever before in her life. She's throbbing and from what she can see, she's not the only one.

He smiles and takes the handcuffs in his hands from where they laid forgotten. She swallows to wet her dried throat. ''Don't be scared, sweetheart. Do you trust me?''

It's strange that he seems to seek an answer for her comfort, over and over again. She finds she likes it, almost feels pampered and... safe. She's safe with Arthur, always has been. ''Of course I do, Sir.''

She's thrilled with his reaction, the dark need and hunger in his eyes, his stilled moves and the way his hair fall over his face in a messy way. In a shift move, she finds herself on her front, her hands behind her back and her bottom high up. She lays there, bare, ready for him to take. And oh, how she longs for him to take her at last!

His grip is strong over her joined hands as he makes sure they're secured in the handcuffs. His hands are warm, though, and they caress her with love. Only for a moment.

''Time to make that kitten scream.'', he almost growls in her ear. The last thing she hears is something opening, like being ripped before he enters her with unexpected force.

She gasps but not from pain -maybe a little but she's too focused on that new sensation of him, buried deep within her, reaching places Gwaine never did. His grip is tight on her shoulders, his moves are frequent and leave her no. She couldn't keep herself from moaning, louder and louder, even if she wanted to adjust to his size and fierce passion.

_Passion,_ she thinks, _is what I want most_. And Arthur has plenty of it, she can _feel_ it.

''That's it, sweetheart, scream. Fucking scream, let them all hear you cumming over my cock.'', he bites her neck and ear and back and _oh_ she screams. Her nails dig deep into the skin of her palm and she howls and screams as she feels the tight knot starting to form deep down in her belly, in a place he _almost_ reaches.

She wants to touch him, mark him as she's sure he's marked her but before she can, he senses it and rolls them over, her on top of him. His hands are holding her steadily, just an inch down his hard cock.

''Make yourself cum, Kitty. Do it for your Sir!'', he growls as she starts to push herself up and down, his mouth on her neck and breasts and aching nipples.

She moans, louder than before, the sensations too much for her to handle. ''Please.'', she begs, of what she's unsure. He seems to know, though, but still he forces her to slow down, only enough for her approaching orgasm to be temporarily ruined.

''Please what, Kitty?'', he mumbles, sucking on her neck and licking his way down to her breasts.

''Please make me cum, Sir.'', she begs because she wants him to do it for her. She longs for once for someone to push her over the edge and make her fly in an endless sky full of stars.

He slaps her ass once more, making her more and whine at the same time, and then grabs her by the hips. ''Come on, Kitty, push that sweet pussy of yours down my cock. Cum over it and- fuck, yes, that's it!'', he growls and bites and sucks and she feels like going crazy. That feeling of something forming in her, ready to explode drives her crazy.

''Oh my god, yes!'', she screams once more and before she knows it, her hot pussy is throbbing uncontrollable and the knot is unleashed. He follows after her with one more thrust and then empties himself in his condom, mumbling something against her skin.

Was it her name? She doesn't know. She doesn't want to know, really. She's too focused on her own pleasure to have to care about anything else at that moment.

She falls next to him, exhausted and breathing hard, her walls still throbbing with the aftermath of her pleasure. She feels empty but she doesn't say a word about it.

There's peace and silence and heaving breaths after it. For a few moments, at least. Until Arthur reaches over and unclasps her handcuffs.

She mumbles a soft 'thank you' and moves to get off the bed. Arthur follows her with his eyes as she tries to shield her body with her kimono. Her steps are unsteady and she soon finds herself ready to fall, but he's there for her rescue in a single breath's time.

''There, there, take your time.'', his voice is soft and calming. She needs it, needs to know that what they just did wasn't... wrong. Didn't jeopardize their friendship.

He leads her to the bathroom -a pleasant surprise to see that it had one, and then gestures to make herself comfortable in the bathtub. She does and as the water runs down, over her body and his hands wash her skin and her hair, she laughs when he makes bubbles out of his mouth, as he used to when they were children.

He jokes and talks and laughs. Never once mentioning what happened, what will happen. She feels anxious and uncertain of what this means for them, despite the comfort she feels.

At some point, she can't control her tongue anymore. She asks. And he smiles a warm smile. ''Did it make you feel good?''

She nods without hesitation. He offered her unimaginable pleasure. And she's more than thrilled to know what else he has in store for her.

''Then just let it happen.'', he almost asks her and she's willing to oblige.

She doesn't want to fight it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... for day 1 is first time, sadism/masochism (maybe too lite but uh, I'm trying) and... baths! I can't wait for your comments! If you blushed at some point, don't worry, I did too...


	3. It's Different

The second time goes... like nothing she expects it to. She knows that things will be different from the moment she steps foot in the room and finds him there. Ropes are in his hands, he's shirtless and focused on whatever he's doing with them and her heart beats just a little faster. She still remembers his words from earlier in the evening, when he drove her to her house.

''I can't wait to show you what I've got for you for today, Kitty. Time to get things a step... farther.''

He had winked and driven away before she had a chance to say a word. She's still wet, still ready. It's been... five hours... She's embarrassed, the least, but when he smiles her way, she thinks she likes it.

''There is my Kitty.'', he eyes her, his blue eyes turn dark when she drops her kimono to the ground, revealing... nothing underneath it. ''I see you're ready.''

She smirks with confidence. Something tells her that she'll get punished for this, but she doesn't really care. ''Well, you told me you had something to show me. No need to waste any time, right... Sir?''

Arthur laughs, a deep short sound coming from down his chest. The hair on his hair are shining under the soft bedroom light and she instinctively closes her legs. He notices. ''I suppose you're right, sweetheart.'', he taps on his leg. ''Come closer, I don't bite. Yet.''

She likes this side of him, she finds. All playful but in a different way, not like he is during work. During outside this room. She obliges happily and nears him until she's but a breath away. His face is closer to her breasts than her face but the feelings of his steady breath on her hard nipples keeps her satisfied with this. ''What did you want to show me, Sir?'', her voice is hoarse when she speaks.

He chuckles. ''Impatient, aren't we?'', he stands up, suddenly her own face is right in front of his chest. She holds herself from licking the path from his nipples up to his neck. She almost gives in. Almost. ''Should I also teach you patience, my little Kitty?'', he breaths against her ear. She swallows when he bends slowly, just enough to bite on her shoulder gently. She moans when he sucks on her neck.

Before she knows it, she's bent over on the desk. His chest is pressed against her back, his lips on her ear. She can feel his hard cock pressing against her wet core and she moans against. Arthur chuckles and bite on her ear gently. 

''I saw that you were up for bondage. I'm more than glad to show you, sweetheart. So, so glad...'', he says, his voice sending vibrations down to her pussy. ''Do you want me to?''

''Please...''

A sudden slap lands on her bare ass. She whines. ''Please, what?'', he growls, pressing harder against her wetness.

''Please, Sir.'', she whimpers, trying to back against his body. More, she wants more. So much more than he's offering and he knows it, damn him.

He chuckles once again. ''Good girl.'', he whispers against her hair and plants a kiss there. She holds her breath as she feels ropes against her skin. Ropes around her chest, two pairs of them starting from her neck, going down to her breasts and then back to her back, where he knots them around her joined wrists. She feels uncomfortable but the pleasure she anticipates is larger, so much that she forgets completely about her comfort.

His hand is warm and soft when he touches her hips after he's done. ''Are you alright?'', he whispers, his breath is short and she senses his worry. 

She holds back her soft laugh, yet it's still evident in her voice. ''That's why we have a safe word, right? If I feel the need to use it, I will.'', she turns just enough to look into his eyes, her gaze warm and her lips pulled back into a friendly soft smile. 

His eyes darken even more. She trusts him, they both know it. And he would never hurt her. ''Alright then. Because it's the last time I'll ask for today.'', he says and before long, hands are wrapped around her body, pushing her against a warm chest. Her hands are touching his abdomen and an idea quickly guides her hands down to his hard manhood. 

She chuckles when he groans from the feeling of her bare cold hand over his hot throbbing cock, but she yelpes when he pushes her against the balcony, her nipples being crushed in the sweetest of ways under their weight. 

Her eyes soon meet the lights of London city. Cars and people and motorcycles are passing by, not even bothering to look up where she is. A feeling of fear and excitement runs through her veins and she doesn't know how it's possible, but she finally feels her juices running down her legs. 

He pushes her hair on one side of her shoulder, leaving one side of her neck completely bare to him. His voice is hoarse and hot and makes her walls throb for him. With one hand he keeps her in place from where her hands are resting against her back, while with the other he runs circles against the soft skin of her inner thighs. She whines when he slaps his palm against her pussy and moans when he licks his wet palm right beside her face. ''Always so wet and ready... I wonder how you'll react now that everyone can see how hungry you are for a cock to be buried deep in your pussy.'', his breath fans against her neck and she bites on her lips to suppress a moan. Another slap on her pussy and she groans. ''What did I tell you yesterday, Kitty? Don't. Hold. Back.'', another one, a little rougher this time. She finally moans. ''I want you to scream and moan. For everyone to know how much you enjoy receiving pleasure.'', his teeth bite lightly on her neck and then lick that sweet spot that makes her legs shake.

She wants pleasure. She wants to receive it, finally. She wants to feel her core throbbing and her legs shaking and her breath short and sweat running down her temple. She wants to moan and scream and... She wants so many things.

His two fingers soon find their way into her throbbing wetness and she instinctively clenches her walls over them. He groans, bites on her shoulder and start moving them in a steady rhythm, getting deeper and deeper by the second. She moans, loudly, and he follows. ''That's it, Kitty. Push yourself against my fingers, fuck yourself with them. Scream, moan-fuck, yeah, that's my good kitty!'', he praises her and worships her and offers her everything she desires.  
Arthur's fingers soon begin to stretch her, pushing three fingers in and out her wet opening. She moans and screams and whines and begs for more, so much more. She imagines his arm, veins throbbing and moving with the force he uses to push inside her, to make her cum over his hand. The lights begin to blur, she closes her emerald eyes and feels his lips and teeth torment the skin of her neck, and shoulder and back. 

''Cum for me, Kitty, make yourself feel good.'', he growls and she obliges, pushing herself against him, faster and harder, until the knot is once again unleashed. Until she screams so loud that her throat hurts, her lips are dry and her soul is peaceful, so peaceful and satisfied.

But it's not the end, not yet.

In a shift of moves, he stops pressing her with his body and his free hand clenches over the rope that holds her arms together. Without a word, he starts thrusting his fingers faster, even more than before, just in time she starts to relax. And the lights are bright again but her eyes are still closed. Many, so many lights and she can't even hear her own moans anymore.

When it's over, she feel tears down her cheeks and arms around her body. Suddenly, the air feels chill against her bare skin and he guides her inside once more. When he set her free and removes the ropes, her skin is red but she doesn't care.

She smiles when he moves to wipe the tears from her face but frowns when he instead gives her some paper to do it herself. Only for a moment.

He clears his throat and hands her the kimono. Then takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom, where he lets the warm water run down her sore skin. ''So...'', he starts as he puts some shampoo on the sponge. ''Did you... like it? I didn't hurt you, did I?''

She blushes for a moment and shakes her head. ''No, no you didn't.''

Arthur's smile gets bigger, hesitantly. ''I'm glad.'', then his eyes light with a mischievous glow. ''You really had a concert out there, huh?''

She playfully splash some water over him, earning a deep laugh, then she looks the other way. Her cheeks are red and she can do nothing to hide it. He continues to laugh as he washes her with the sponge.

The silence is welcoming, at least for him. Thoughts are clouding her mind, as always, and while she had accepted to go along with this, still... something bothers her. And he senses it.

''It's alright, Morgana.'', his voice is calm yet her name slipping through his lips catches her by surprise. He doesn't seem to notice though. ''You can ask me anything.''

For a few moments she doesn't speak, doesn't utter a single word. But then, as if the warm water gives her some kind of courage, she looks up into his eyes. He's already staring at hers. ''Do you...'', she swallows, trying to wet her dry throat. ''Do you always do this?'', she finally asks, gesturing with a hand over the bathroom and then pointing between them.

He stays silent, as if trying to decide on what would be the best answer. She feels a little disappointed, for what she doesn't know. Yet, the heavy feeling is somehow lifted when he speaks. ''I help women find pleasure, yes. But I don't have sex with them, Morgana, at least not unless it's consensual on both parts. Nor do I bath them later.''. The question is evident in her eyes and he sighs. He pushes a wisp of her hair away from her face and she suppress the need to lean into his touch. ''I do this because...it's you. It's different... with you.''

And for some unknown reason to her, her heart warms with his words. And she smiles.

When later she sees his hickeys on her skin in the safety of her bedroom, her smile grows even more.

The future is unknown but for the first time, she doesn't feel afraid or worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 2 it's balcony, hickeys, fingering and... bondage! Time to embarrass myself: I thought knotting was bondage- it's not!


	4. Never Again

Next day is... good. Until Morgause walks into her office, her high-heels clicking against the floor and forcing her out of her concentration. She pushes away the papers she was reading until that moment and lets out a sigh of exhaustion that quickly turns into a yelp of satisfaction when her sister drops a bag full of donuts on her desk.

''Oh, you're a Goddess!'', she exclaims happily and grabs one.

Morgause chuckles. ''I'm surprised to see you here, sis. Actually, I'm surprised to hear you talk like any other day.''

Morgana frowns at her words. ''What do you mean?''

To her question, Morgause laughs. ''Oh come on, 'Gana, I heard you. We _all_ heard you. You were having the time of your life, weren't you? I suppose it's true what they say, Arthur's truly a sex miracle, huh?'', she winks and Morgana instantly turns more red than a field full of tomatoes.

''I-I...'', she chokes on her bite and Morgause offers her some of her coffee. She gladly accepts, anything to help her breath. ''Please tell me you're joking...'', she pleads but Morgause's silence is all she needs to know the answer. Her head falls on her desk with a groan and she hates Morgause's famous chuckle more than ever before.

''It's alright, my little screamer-''

''Don't fucking call me that!''

''- we all have our sex accidents. Yours happen to be a little more embarrassing.'', another groan, another chuckle.

Morgana's mind is filled with four thoughts, in no specific order: how she'll walk out that door with her head held high, how she'll straggle her sister, how she'll kill Arthur and how she'll kill herself.

Again, the first step is to think what she wants to do first.

The decision is more difficult so make than it seems.

* * *

* * *

When she walks in the bedroom that night, she's trying to act like it doesn't feel like the walk of shame. But when she finds him there, waiting for her, the struggle gets way more real that she likes to admit.

He flashes a warm smile and for a moment she feels bad for avoiding him the whole day. Only for a moment. ''Hey Kitty. Thought you wouldn't come.''

She takes a deep breath before speaking. ''I didn't intend at first.''

He seems surprised, his eyebrows raised. ''Oh. May I ask why?''

''I... don't want to continue this.''

His face darkens in an instant, his joyful and playful facade quickly washes away. ''Did I do something to... hurt you? Offend you?''

She quickly shakes her head. ''No, nothing of the sorts!''

A feeling of relief is evident on his features. But then, he's confused. ''Then?''

She thinks if it's a good idea to talk to him about this, to tell him that... She sighs. He deserved to know anyway. ''Morgause came over the office this morning and...'', she pauses, too shy to continue and he's more confused than before and gestures her to go on.

She does.

And he bursts into a fit of laughter.

She quickly grows outraged. ''Are you stupid?! Why are you laughing?!''

''Because-it's-funny-'', he manages to say in between laughing. Tears are running down his eyes and his face is red. She suppress the urge to slap him and then walk away. When he finally calms down -and it's a good two minutes later, he wipes off his face and looks at her with red teary eyes, a shadow of his smile still on his face. ''I just imagined your face and I can't-'', he continues to laugh and she can't take it anymore.

She walks over to him, standing right above. He doesn't stop and she's fuming, steam would be coming out her ears in another universe. ''Arthur, stop! I want to stop!''

Then, he gets once again serious, so quickly that it catches her by surprise. He cocks an eyebrow. ''Oh really?'', she nods, too afraid to voice even a sound. He smirks and pulls her by the hems of her kimono. She should be slapping his hands away, slap that irritating smirk off his... handsome... face but she can't. She doesn't... want to. ''If you really wanted to stop, Morgana...'', he starts and at the sound of her name she takes a sharp breath in. He licks lightly over her exposed collarbone and smiles. ''You wouldn't have come here like this... And I'm sure you're more ready than you're trying to show...''

She doesn't know how he does it, but in a shift of moves, her kimono lies once again on the floor and she feels the soft mattress under her bare back. She lets out a breath of surprise when his mouth lands on her stark glistering opening and his lips attacks her. Fingers and tongue and teeth and breaths, so many sensations and she feels her legs soon begin to tremble. She wants to touch something, she wants to pull on his hair, force his tongue to go deeper than he drives it in but she can't. Her hands are restrained by his one big palm and she feels vulnerable. Like going crazy.

The edge is getting closer and closer, his tongue is working a steady rhythm in her, his free hand is rubbing circles over her throbbing clit and _oh_ how she wants to scream and moan for more.

Just before she can taste that sweet flavor of oblivion, he withdraws and she's left there, panting and lost. When her eyes land on him, his smirk grows wider. ''I suppose you don't want to cum either, huh?''

She growls and aims to kick him but he's faster and grabs her ankle before she can even touch him. He turns her around by her legs and she soon feels his hot chest behind her back, his hair then slightly tickling her. She moans when his lips, hungry lips, attack on her neck and shoulder-blade.

''Do you want to cum, Kitty?'', he mumbles against her skin and she hates him. Oh, she hates him so much right at this moment but... She longs for his fingers and his touch and his mouth on her.

So much that she pleads for it. ''Please...''

''Please what?'', he growls.

''Please make me cum, Sir!'', she moans when his hand slaps against her pussy and yelps when he turns them around, so that they're facing the mirror. She feels... bare but so safe in his arms. She's safe there. His strong arms shielding her body, pressing her against him, keeping her legs open and her hungry opening in full view. He guides her hand down to her opening and a shiver runs down her body when she finally sees what he's leading her to do. A small bite on her earlobe, another moan from her. ''Touch yourself, Kitty. Make yourself cum. Show me how much you want to cum.''

And she does. Two long fingers sink deep into her and she lets her head fall back onto his shoulder as she moans loud. He gives her the rhythm and she follows, always the dutiful one in their sessions. He kisses her and praises her and leads her other hand to her breasts, where he touches her nipples, twist them between their joint fingers and play with them. The pleasure is too much and she almost loses it when he decides to push onto that sweet button of her femininity. Her clit is big and seeks attention and he gladly gives it what it wants. He rubs it in circles as her fingers keep plumping in and out of her. 

The image in front of her is so... unique. Her senses are all over the place, her breaths also. Her eyes follow her hands, the one down to her pussy and the other up to her breasts. She sees his veins, the way his hands and arms tense while he's once again offering her pleasure in the sweetest of ways. She moans, again, and arches her back. The sight is too much, the feelings are too much and suddenly her hands and legs and body begin to shake and she screams his name.

_Arthur_. How strange it tastes on her tongue but her mind is a blur and the lights are so far away for her to notice the way he stiffens with the sound.

None of them speak after that. She's too busy catching her breath while he rubs her shoulders and leaves kisses over her hair and neck. She chuckles when he takes her fingers and uses his tongue to clean them of her juices. But she moans once again when he lands her on the mattress and makes her cum again, with his lips and fingers this time.

He still holds her hands away from him.

And she still doesn't notice while in her high.

When all is done, he sits on the bed while she wears her kimono in unsteady legs. The air is thick but the silence that lingers between them is thicker. None of them knows what does it mean for... them.

''So...'', Arthur starts, always the brave one. ''No need to make any impulsive decisions. We'll talk... tomorrow.''

She nods. Then leaves.

She doesn't see the way his eyes get darker, a deep frown slowly forming on his temple. Nor does she see him biting his lips, hoping for her to turn around and tell him that it was all a joke, a part of a role play.

She feels, though, her core longing for his touch. She feels her body aching to be touched... by him. And later, she sees his marks on her, again. And while she caresses each one, she vows.

_Never again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, for today we have: licking, mirrors, masturbation and some... begging.
> 
> Morgause made another appearance but... not everyone is happy, unfortunately.


	5. Don't Call Me By My Name

When he walks into her office the next day, he brings a file along with him. It aches how her eyes fall on it first but he speaks no word, keeping a neutral face.

''Good morning.'', he greets and she nods, mumbling something along those line. Arthur walks up to her in slow steps and lets the file land on her desk. ''This is from Merlin. He wants you to check them before he goes to that meeting with that Cenred guy. I already did.''

She nods and thanks him in a low voice. ''I'll hand them back to him as soon as possible.''

He nods as well because there's nothing else he can do or say.

There's silence after this, awkward silence. For the first time in... a long time, he notices her in daylight. Clothed. Tired. Glowing. A weird feeling of pride swells deep in his chest, knowing that that glow is because of him and his hands and whatever he guided her the other night to do with her hands-

He shakes his head, trying to focus. She looks at him, confused, biting on her lips – _nervous_. _She's just beautiful..._

Clearing his throat, he runs a hand through his hair. ''Um, I... I mean, have you made your-your decision?'', he stutters and he would have cursed for his inability to form a proper sentence if he wasn't too focused on her and the way her teeth kept biting on her lips.

He swallows. _He wants to be the one biting them..._

''Yes.'', her voice is rough and sounds forced. He fights the urge to frown. She rubs the back of her neck as she leans back on her chair. He's impatient for her answer and maybe, for once, she decides to spare him any waiting. ''I want to stop these sessions.''

It hurts and he doesn't know why.

It hurts and he doesn't speak.

It hurts and it angers him that it does.

It hurts anyway.

''Okay.''

One word. And a smile. Then he leaves.

He should be feeling lighter, happier. No more confused, no more feeling like something's wrong. No more trying to persuade either of them that it's fine, no harm it's done.

His nights will be more peaceful.

The sessions will be more formal.

And his relationship... _friendship_ with Morgana will be back to what it was. To what it never stopped being.

He sighs as he enters his office.

_He and his damned feelings._

* * *

* * *

It's past office hours when the last of the lights go down. Merlin walks into his office with his back around his shoulder, his tie already removed, wrapped around his hand.

''No sleep tonight?'', he asks, placing a sandwich on his desk.

He thanks him and shakes his head in reply.

His eyebrows rise in amusement. ''No... fun nights tonight?''

He glares his way. It's a miracle he doesn't know of what goes on -went on- between Morgana and him. He knew of his night 'job' and he also knew that Morgause had the same 'fun nights'. With all of them being closed friendship and Morgause being known for her big mouth, he's surprised that Merlin is left in the darkness.

Maybe, for once, Morgause wants to spare him some embarrassment. Another miracle.

''Well? No fun tonight?'', Merlin teases him and laughs when he almost growls at him. ''Easy there, no need to be this angry.'', holding up his hands, he steps towards the door. ''Do you want me to bring you anything before I leave?''

''No, close the door.'', he orders and the last thing he hears is him chuckling.

He sighs and tries to concentrate once again on the papers in front of him. Soon, his vision becomes blurry and he finds it too hard to even read a word. Sitting back on his chair, he rubs his eyes.

Then the door clicks and he groans.

''I told you to leave, Merlin, for fuck's-''

''Good thing I'm not Merlin then...''

He opens his eyes in a rush. He rubs them, once, twice, but the image of her, standing there in only her shirt, heels and panties, doesn't go away. _Maybe he isn't dreaming then..._

In the sight of her smile, a bitter taste rises from deep in his throat. ''What is it, Morgana? Wishing for a final fuck?''

She flinches and he knows he shouldn't have talked to her like that but his mouth often betrayed him and didn't follow his cock when he needed it to.

She smiles, nevertheless, and he's stunned. ''No. I want more.'', her steps are slow as she nears him. She's a predator, demanding respect and attention, yet she's bare and vulnerable, as always. _Always_ vulnerable with him – _never afraid_. ''I wish to apologize for what I said in the morning.''

He stares at her for a short moment. Then he notices her hands slightly shaking. The light hairs on her arms are standing straight, as if she's cold. He soon frowns and sighs. ''Morgana, it's alright. I mean it, nothing has changed. It was an experience and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or if you didn't like it in the end-''

''That's the thing, Arthur.'', her face is inches from his own, her breath fanning over his lips. Her orbs are big and deep, dark and lustful and wanting. _Breathing is getting harder and harder for him..._ An uncomfortable feeling rests in his pants, his manhood screaming to be released from them. His hands itches to touch her, drag her closer, crash her against his body.

He doesn't move a muscle.

''I don't want to stop.''

She doesn't kiss him in his mouth. She doesn't wrap her arms around him. She attacks his neck and he moans, her lips sucking and biting lightly the skin there, a sensitive sweet spot he didn't know it was that sensitive before. Her hands touch his in hesitant moves, as if asking for permission to touch him.

He doesn't give it to her.

He grabs them in one hand and she stops for a second, their hearts are beating too fast. He brings her hands over his lips, kisses them, licks her knuckles and fingers. She's flushed and surprised and hungry for _more_.

It's the most intimate they've ever been and yet, they're both clothed.

The thought pulls a string in his heart but before he can say or do anything, she's knelt in front of him, her hands still in his.

She's breathing heavy, the first buttons of her white shirt are open and _she's magnificent_. She licks her lips while kissing his cock over his trousers and he lets out a soft groan. She hides her smile behind lustful eyes and silently asks for permission to... give him pleasure.

He stares breathlessly at her. ''Morgana...'', his thumb traces one side of her jaw then goes to her plump lips. Her tongue is hot when she licks him. ''… you don't have to do this.''

She smirks and sucks on his thumb, earning another soft groan from him. ''I want to please you... Sir.''

His cock throbs with her words, his chest shakes in a low groan. He wants to do... so, so many things to her but he understands that this is her moment.

Slowly, he lets her hands go and places them over his aching erection. He will let her experiment on him and guide her and accept her offering, but it will be done his way.

She understands. She doesn't touch him more than she's allowed, her hands are only moving around his cock, helping it out of his trousers and pants.

She examines it, as if she hasn't seen it before, her eyes big and dark. Her hands are slightly cold against his hot skin, but her tongue is hell hot when it hesitantly licks his precum from atop his cock. He moans, a throaty sound he never lets leave his lips.

She raises her eyes and looks at him, while circling his head with her soft warm lips.

It's a challenge and they know it.

In an instant, she sucks on him, takes him as deep as she can before the need of air forces her to take him out. Then, she dips once again, with new determination. It takes everything he has to not throw back his head, push his hips in her rhythm and cum in her mouth.

Her hands are playing with his balls, squishing them, touching them, tracing them with her fingers. Her tongue is running circles around his cock head and he wants to moan, he wants to moan so bad but he doesn't.

Soon, she's moaning and the vibrations are sent straight to his spine. His knuckles are white as he's trying to hold his hands from reaching out to her and grabbing her by her hair, guiding her deeper, so deep...

She's eager to please and he's eager to be pleased and when she moves her lips from his cock to his balls and licks there, swaying her tongue from one ball to the other - _oh god have mercy_!

Her hand closes around his cock, warm and glistering with her juices – in an instant, he realizes that she's been touching herself and then he loses it.

He moans, loud, and groans but still, he doesn't touch her or guide her.

He's trying not to cum – a new challenge. She's moaning once again, his balls are tight and closer to his body than ever, his cock is harder than ever before. When they lock eyes once again and she sucks him with new eagerness, he snaps and grabs her by the hair.

She's moaning. He's moaning. He guides her and she allows him to do it.

It's all too much, too warm, too _perfect_!

''I'm- _fuck Morgana_!''

''Where do you want to cum, Sir?''

''On your face!'', he answer without hesitation.

Another challenge. And she accepts it with pleasure.

Her mouth is driving him crazy for a few more moments, her hands cupping his balls and adding slight pressure. He moans, _moans so much_!

In the last minute, he manages to yank her as gently as possible from his cock and cum over her face. His cum, hot, white and all over her beautiful face is a sight he doesn't want to forget.

He lays there, dizzy and spent while she chuckles and cleans herself in his private bathroom.

It's a few moments after when she returns and he's still there in the exact same spot and position she left him. She nears him laughing softly and offers herself a cup of water.

''Morgana...'', he breaths, still feeling his legs shaking. ''I'm sorry, let me pleasure y-''

''It's fine, Arthur.'', she cuts him off gently, grabbing the sandwich from his desk. He's confused and it only gets worse as he watches her walking to the door with a soft smile on her face. Before she leaves, she stops for a moment, as if she suddenly remembered something important. ''Arthur?''

''Yes?'', he voices in an instant, almost worried.

When her eyes land back on him, his breath catches on his throat. ''Please don't call me by my name when we do this.''

And then he almost chokes on his saliva. ''I'm sorry... It won't happen again.''

She smiles, a ghost compared to the previous ones. ''Thank you. Goodnight.''

She doesn't wait for him to say the words but he does anyway.

He understands. And he accepts her reasons.

They're not Arthur and Morgana when they... have sex.

They can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible sorry for not updating all these days! I'm trying to adjust to my new everyday life - i'm officially a Uni student and lessons started on Monday and yes, this week has been a bit stressful and a bit fun. I hate online lessons by the way but oh, at least I'm not the only one who has to suffer them I guess...
> 
> So, I'll try to update as soon as possible -even tomorrow? Good news are that the outline of this story is finished -yeah!- and the story will have 21 chapts in total. So hang on in there, it'll be a fun ride!
> 
> So, for this time we had: handjob, seduction, facial and blowjob.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. The Only Word She'll Ever Need

When Morgana walks the way to the session room after two days, she does it with confidence in her step and a soft smile on her lips. Arthur is looks surprised to even see her and that causes her smile to grow even more.

She cocks a perfect eyebrow, a wolf-grin on her lips. ''Missed me?''

''Very.'', he voices without hesitation and for a second, she feels something in her stomach. She blames it on the excitement and doesn't bother to think of it any longer.

Still, it's difficult to ignore the way his eyes light up and his bare chest heaves and her heart beats and his co-

''I'm glad to hear that. I have plans for to-'', before she can continue, his arms are wrapped around her body, his breath fanning over her face. She fights the urge to blush, to gasp, _to moan-_ instead, she frowns. ''I was tal-''

''Do you trust me?'', he cuts her off, too eager to hear the words. She feels it in the way his palms grab her hips. She sees it in the way his blue eyes curiously and anxiously search any hint of her upcoming reply in her own eyes.

She isn't supposed to touch him, for some reason it seems forbidden to do. _As is saying his name..._ But still, she allows herself this one time, to let her fingers trail a short path from his shoulder to his heart. His breath sharpens, but he doesn't stop her. ''Trusting you always came like second nature.''

There's silence after this and she nearly curses herself for voicing her exact thoughts. The moment is too intimate, too much. She shouldn't voice these thoughts, even if he asked them. He is Arthur!

_No, he wasn't_. He was her sex teacher. The man who offered pleasure and nothing more and nothing less. Just that. A man she wasn't aware of existing till she met him, a few days time back.

_That man is Arthur..._

A tiny little voice reminds her but she pushes it in the back of her mind forcefully, in a dark corner full of secrets and forbidden thoughts.

As long as they're standing in that room, he's not Arthur. Not her best-friend. Not the man who always gets on her nerves. Not her business partner. Not the man who lets her cry on his shoulder everytime she gets drunk and all the wrong choices and all the dark moments come back to haunt her. No, he's not the man who broke Gwaine's nose the four times he cheated on her.

Believing that is getting harder and harder...

Before she can apologize, throw a sarcastic comment his way or just turn around and leave this goddamn place, she's boobs-down on the table, with him pressed against her once again. Her silky kimono rises with his hand, as he slowly trails a burning path up to her thigh.

''What are-''

A spank and a moan. She flushes, full of embarrassment for her reaction.

Each time Gwaine touched her this way, she was silently praying for it to end. Not that it was taking long anyway... Yet, with Arthur is different. She is surprised to find herself longing for the sharp burning touch of his palm on her ass again.

_Everything is different with Arthur..._

''You know, Kitty, you left me all hot the other day in the office for more.'', his voice is deep, coming from somewhere down his chest. She feels the way his soft growls cause his bare chest shaking against her back and she gets even more wet than she already is. Her first instinct is to blush, turn around, get on her knees in front of him and make him feel good again, make him come undone with only her mouth and hands. ''I've been thinking of ways to return the favour...''

She too has been thinking of ways... Many, many ways he could take her in. This was one of them. But, she's wiser and keeps her mouth shut, the only sound coming from her lips being her moans and whines.

''I'm glad you trust me, 'cause I'll need your trust tonight more than any other time.''

Her curiosity peaks each head to the sound of his words, but the world turns dark before she can even ask. A silk falls over her eyes and she feels his hands tying its ends in the back of her head. She takes in a sharp breath, a new round of exciting waves ride her skin.

The next thing she feels, is his breath against her cheek and his hands taking off her kimono, leaving her completely bare in front of his hungry lustful eyes. ''I don't want you to use your sight tonight, Kitty. I want you to let yourself completely free...'', long, experienced fingers find their way in her wet opening as he speaks, playing with the slit and teasing her clit. She fights her moan and it earns her another slap, this time against her dripping pussy. She smiles because she expected this – it was all about power and dominance between the two of them, always. This new side of him, the side who bends her over and conquers her body _and she lets him_ , it's new and unique. _And she likes this side of him..._ ''I want you to show me that you trust me. You won't run away from me, ever again. Will you do it?''

She senses his hesitance in his last words, the anxiousness, the need to feel safe and calm that she won't walk away from them, what they have, right in this moment. He wants her to scream and moan and let everyone hear what he's doing to her, let herself completely surrender to him and what he offers. 

She smiles when she finally gives him his answer. ''Yes, Sir. Anything for you.'', her voice trembles when she speaks but she blames it on her wet and excited self.

He lets a sigh of relief against her neck and then, dives his two fingers deep into her in one go. And she moans, a deep, throated sound. Her nails scratch against the table, she tries to keep herself still, to not rock her hips against his hand and demand more. His cock is hard and hot against her thigh, he's slowly rubbing himself against her. Not much, he's not allowing himself any more pleasure than just enough to keep him hard and ready for her. His main focus is the centre of her femininity, how her wetness is soaking his fingers, the steady rhythm he fucks her in, her sweet moans that keep rising and rising while he takes her higher and higher.

She moves to touch him, place a trembling hand over his hardness and stroke him, offer him what he offers her, but no. He's quick to grab her hand and place it above her head. He pulls out his fingers and slaps her again, two times, over her pussy and ass. She moans and wiggles her red bottom, wishing for more. He suspends the urge to chuckle and instead adjusts himself, his throbbing member, against her wet slit. His fingers snake down to find her clit, the magic button of her pleasure. 

''Now, let's not be that naughty, shall we? Who am I, Kitty?''

''My Sir.'', she responds in one breath.

''And what I want of you?''

''To enjoy myself.''

He lovingly bites on her neck, letting out a deep sound from his throat. ''That's right, Kitty.'', he starts grinding against her, her juices wetting his trousers. None of them care for the mess she makes, the wetness tickling down her legs, dropping on the floor, leaving white marks on the black fabric of his pants. ''Do you want to cum?'', he questions, yet he already knows the answer. He feels it in the way she squirms, and begs, and moans, and screams. 

''Yes, Sir! Please!'', she whines and rocks her hips against him, against his hot cock. She wants to feel him, feel him inside of her. His fingers over her clit aren't enough, she wants to feel full, with him deep inside her.

He groans her nickname and pulls back, leaving her all hot and on the verge of tears and sweet orgasms. The slap on her ass would be welcomed if the need to see the bright stars once again wasn't so big.

''Wh-why did you stop?'', she cries over her shoulder and pulls off the blindfold. Her eyes fall into his. He's looking at her, tense and filled with lust and something she can't put her finger into. She swallows hard when her eyes fall onto the wet white marks on him. Her first instinct is to apologize, thinking that it's what made him pull away. Gwaine never liked her juices on him, on his clothes to be precise. Yet, Arthur is once again all over her in an instant and any thought of apologizing gets thrown out the window. 

His strong hands pull her to him, they quickly find their way on her ass and she's being lifted off the floor. She naturally circles her hands around his neck. He freezes, just for a mere second. She notices, though, and moves to grab on his shoulders instead, but she soon finds herself on the soft mattress of the bed, with him hovering above her.

His eyes are hungry when they run over her body and she's surprised with the fact that she's not moving to cover herself. His mouth lands once again on her neck, sucking and biting on her skin. Instinctively, she moves to wrap her hands over his back and again, she's surprised he lets her. 

A thought passes through her, it's as if he's  _thanking_ her for.... staying. And  _this_ is his way of  showing it to her, allowing her to touch him.

She quickly pushes it back into the dark corner, along with all the other unwanted thoughts. She wants to feel. She  _needs_ to feel him.

''You're a very bad girl, Kitty, and for that you'll be punished.'', he hums against her skin and turns them around, in a way where she's kneeled with him under her pussy. She moans as his eyes meet hers, his mouth a breath away from the wetness. She moves to grind on him, but he keeps her steady. A sharp slap lands on her ass and she whines this time, closing her fists. ''Who told you to pull off the blindfold?''

Another slap. Another whine.

''Answer me!''

''No one!'', she cries and moans as she feels her juices dripping on him.

He groans, licking all the wetness that lands on his lips. ''You won't cum until I allow you to. Understood?''

No response. And that earns her another slap, this time a harder one.

''Yes  _oh_ , yes, Sir!''

Then she feels it, his mouth and lips are on her hot centre and she lets her head fall back, moaning and screaming her pleasure. She rocks her hips against him, chasing those blinding stars. His tongue is rubbing her insides, her walls, her clit.  _She wants more._

She moves to grab his hair, aiming to keep her steady and fuck herself on his tongue.  _She's a fool for even thinking he would let her touch him a third time tonight..._

He grabs her wrists and keeps them steadily in an iron fist. She whines but she's soon screaming again.

_ Sir... Sir... Sir... _

Not once what her throat is aching to scream.  _Arthur..._

He's groaning, moaning and all the sounds are vibrating over her whole body. Something in her core clenches once again and she's begging him to let her cum.

A slap makes her scream.

''You won't until I say so. That's your punishment, isn't it?''

She's crying and she doesn't know why. Tears are running down her cheeks, her wrists are probably bruised and that damn knot deep in her body wants to find release. Release he won't allow her... ''Please, Sir, I need-''

A lick and she almost comes undone. A sharp breath, something between a moan and a whining sound, leaves her lips. ''How much do you need it, Kitty?'', he asks her and she can only cry harder.

''Very, Sir. Please-''

He's on her again. He's using his fingers this time, they quickly find their way deep into her pussy and he's pushing them harder and harder on that sweet spot inside her, a spot she wasn't aware it even existed before he laid his hands on her body. His tongue is running circles over her clit and everything begins to blur. 

Her nails are digging moon-scars in her palms, almost tearing her skin there. She doesn't care. She's too focusing rocking her hips against him, chasing her pleasure.

''Cum!'', he orders and she happily delivers.

It's a mess, juices run right into his chest, lips and fingers. He's too mesmerised by her sight to care. She's marvelous like that, shaking while screaming and moaning her orgasm. And then, when she falls beside him, spent and glowing, his heart clenches at the picture she paints right in front of him.

A few silent moments pass, the only sound disrupting their peace being their heavy breaths. When she turns to look at him, eyes red and tired and a huge happy smile on her lips, he swallows. ''Thank you... Sir.''

He bites on his lips, preventing himself from correcting her. It's what she asked, for them to not refer to each other with their names while being there. He should respect her wish. Yet, why is his throat itching to correct her?

He just smiles and nods, before getting up. He enters the bathroom and when he comes back, he's holding a washing cloth. She eyes him curious. He smirks, starting to wipe her thighs and still wet centre in gentle moves.

''Thought you'd be too tired to walk to the bathroom. And I can't take you there in my arms without being tempted to throw you into the nearest wall and fuck you.''

She chuckles, despite her blush. She would very much like that. ''I really wouldn't mind if you did.''

It's his turn to chuckle. ''You would be too sore to concentrate on work tomorrow, Kitty. We need that client, so, as much as it pains me to say it, I'll have to keep my hands off you.''

She doesn't respond for a few moments and he thinks that maybe bringing up the true nature of their relationship in a time like this it's a huge mistake. As he raises his eyes to apologize, he finds her already looking at him and biting on her lips. ''Even if I beg?'', she asks, rising her foot and touching his shoulder with her toes.

He chuckles, relieved that he hadn't ruined the moment. ''No more begging for tonight.'', he says, biting on her inner thigh and rising from the bed.

She's left there, watching him as he's walking around the room, putting the cloth away and putting on new pants. She should be angry that he brought up their work while being here, her boundaries are clearly being tested, yet she's surprised to feel nothing but... calmed. She's not even concerned with her appearance, the way she lays on the bed, legs opened and dressed in just her birthday suit. 

As if it's nothing wrong in being this way with him.

It's when he hands her the kimono that she knows it's time to dress up and leave. She suspends a sigh and gets herself off the bed.

While ready to leave, she stops at the door. He's watching her, has been watching her the whole time she was preparing to leave. Something deep in her warms at the sight and she smiles sincerely. ''Thank you for tonight... Arthur.''

His name leaves her lips hesitantly and she can see it in his eyes that he's surprised to hear her say it. 

She doesn't blame him, she's surprised as well. That's why she leaves in an instant, suddenly all flushed and awkward. 

But, when later she sits in her car and drives to, the lights of the city leading the way home, her hand touches the skin of her neck, knowing that new hickeys and bruises are covering it. And she smiles because, despite her stupid mouth that runs ahead her mind whenever she's around him, she knows that, sometimes, it's good to let herself be free.

Especially in times like this, when his name sounds like it's the only word she'll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the extremely late update! I was sick and I couldn't even do my homework. I'm better now, but still the headache is there. And no, it was not Covid, don't worry.
> 
> Anyway, for today's chapter we have: blindfold, spanking (again but what can I say, Morgana is being naughty...), orgasm-denial and face-sitting! Hope you liked it! Until next time, take care and have fun! <3


	7. Jealously Can Make You Do Some Funny Things

''You mean to say...'', Arthur trails off, feeling like he's out of words.

Morgana nods from her spot in the bed, humming her agreement.

''That you have never used anything like this...?'', he completes his thought, holding up a vibrator. His face is clearly a mask of shock -one eyebrow raised along with one corner of his lips, eyes blue and big staring at her like she's grown two horns- and she finds it hard not to laugh at his sight.

She wiggles her toes, feeling all innocent and naught, all at once. She nods once again, more enthusiastically this time, despite herself. ''Exactly.'', she responds in a high pinched voice.

Arthur runs a hand over his face, groaning and mumbling something along the lines 'what the hell that guy was doing?', which caused her to chuckle. He looks at her once again, but this time a naughty light is evident in his blue orbs. ''And you thought that telling me this during the meeting was clever?''

She now laughs, remembering his face across the table. The looks of shock then clear excitement when he looked over her. The feeling of how quickly her panties soaked from just one hungry gaze of his. Needless to say that they succeeded in sealing the deal after a lot of trouble from their part -his really. Good thing the client, some Elyan guy, had a soft spot for brunettes...

''Wasn't it, though? It was hilarious!'', she now laughs louder, rolling in the bed, not noticing him walking slowly towards her.

''Oh really? I bet you thanked God that that Elyan guy was having a hard time keeping his eyes off your cleavage.''

She stops, a smirk trailing its way on the side of her face. She should feel annoyed by his tone, but she can't ignore the way her walls tickle with excitement for what he will do to her. ''Jealous, aren't we?''  
  
He snorts. ''Babe, please, you won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you.'', he smirks, a half smile that causes her heart beating faster. ''And I will have caused you that.''

She gulps, instinctively opening her legs for him. Her eyes are looking at him, full of hunger and lust and she can see what she does to him, to his body, to his growing member. She feels powerful and vulnerable all at once.

He smirks wider, towers over her with his kneel on the mattress. His breath fanning over her face, mixing with her own. He sees the way her irises widen, feels the excitement flowing all over her body, her nipples perking against the silk of her kimono. He itches to touch her, make her make those sweet sounds of hers.

He lifts his hand, caressing the smooth side of her breast, rising up over her warm neck and finally resting on the left side of her face. ''I'm about to make you cum so hard... Kitten. So, so fucking hard...'', he leans closer, grazing his teeth over the exposed skin of her neck. She inhales a sharp breath and he suspends the urge to chuckle and bite that pulsing spot. ''You'll already dripping...'', his fingers find their way into her wetness, teasing her folds and her throbbing clit. He licks her shoulder, humming his approval at her eager response. ''So... soaked... I haven't even touched you...'', he pulls away just enough for their eyes to meet. He sees her struggle to keep her green lakes open, her teeth are biting on her lips. His fingers are teasing her opening and she fights to not let herself make a sound. ''Do you want me to make you tremble, Kitty? Leave you panting and shaking once I'm finished...'', she nods and he's not satisfied with this response. His gaze hardens, his fingers make a sudden movement, parting her lips down there.

Another sharp inhale from her. Another smirk from him.

''Whose name will you be screaming... Kitty?'', he is walking a fragile line between them. He feels it. Her eyes are clouded, she's high with desire and need. He feels a strange feeling, something like pride, swelling deep in his chest in her state. Her name is dancing around his tongue, his body is aching to slam into hers, yet he knows that he mustn't, he shouldn't let instincts like these take over him.

Yet, when she looks at him, a vibrant spark is lit in her eyes, making him gulp. Her fingers slowly trace a trail up his shoulder, she sinks her nails on the hard skin there. His skin is burning, hers too. He shouldn't let her touch him, not like this, not when it makes him so weak on his knees, but he can't help but groan in pleasure at the sight of her own satisfaction when he allows her this simple act. Her lips is but a breath away, her breaths are heavy and she's almost panting. ''Yours... Sir.'', she licks his lips, a swift movement, a single swap of her tongue over his parted mouth.

_It's an almost kiss. All they are allowed to have._

He groans once more and in an instant dives down to her breast, shoving her kimono past her shoulders, exposing more skin for him to lick and touch and bite and worship. He allows her to touch his hair, pull them, feels her nails against his skull. His tongue runs circles over her left hard nipple, while his one hand plays and pulls on the other. He hums when she moans and grids himself on the mattress each time she tries to pull him closer to her, closer to her beautiful milky breasts.

_So soft, so perfect, perfectly fitting in his palms..._

''Please... More...'', she's hungry, needy, begging for more. And he smiles a pleasing smile because he knows he's the only one who can offer her exactly what she needs.

''Please what?''

''Please fuck me... Sir...'', she breaths and for a moment, he stills.

_Why did the fucking words sound so good from her damn beautiful tempting lips?_

''Get up.'', he commands and pulls away, but she's too startled to obey.

''What?'', she asks, confused, as she watches him retreat to the far end wall where all kinds of weird and interesting things are.

''I said, get up.'', he casts her a glance over his shoulder. ''I won't say it twice.''

All authority and power. She finds she likes that way...

Swallowing to wet her dry throat, she complies as he commands. The cloth that partly covers her body slides off her and slowly falls on a pool in her feet. She feels some of her wetness sliding from her pussy down to her inner thighs and she tries not to moan her surprise, stands still with eyes trained on him.

He seems deep in thought as he places things on the table beside him, his naked back facing her. A silky cloth is wrapped around his hand and if she's not mistaken, she'd swear it's a blindfold. A shiver runs down her spine and another one follows when some other interesting toys of interesting shapes are laid on the table.

When he returns in front of her, she can hardly contain her anticipation. His eyes are dark and knowing. He knows what he does to her and the weird thing is that she doesn't care that he knows.

_She wants him to know._

''I'll ask you for the last time. Are you ready for the things you'll feel tonight?''

She doesn't even breath when she answers. ''Please, Sir... Use me.''

His eyes widen, only for a short time. Then, he exhales slowly and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, his body is pressed against hers, his throbbing clothed cock is warming her naked belly. She wants to wrap her fingers around it and suck it and- ''Oh, Kitty... If only you knew what you do to me...'', his hands are warm as they're roaming her body. She presses hard, her lips meet his shoulder. It's possibly the first time her lips touch some part of his body other than his cock. She wanted to know if he would be warm against her lips and as responding as she was to him.

_He is._

He nibbles on her neck while she gently bites on his shoulder, her hands are holding on his waist – an almost hug. Then a moment of silence follows, filled with only the sound of them breathing hard. He finds himself looking deep in her green seas, noticing the way her lips tremble as she's trying to steady her beating heart. The vein in her neck pulses and he wants to leave his mark on there, on plain sight, so everyone can see that she belongs-

_To no one_ , he suddenly realizes. _Least of all, to him._

His jaw clenches and the swift of his mood doesn't go unnoticed from her. She frowns. ''What's wron-''

''Turn around.'', he commands.

A shiver runs through her, caused by his sudden cold tone. But it excites her, still. Casting him one final look, drinking on his blue eyes, she does this, offering both to him and herself a moment to put their dark thoughts on a straight line.

The familiar silky cloth is suddenly all she can see, before the world turns dark. His fingers are warm over her face and then her head. He drags them to her neck, once he's finished tying the knot of her blindfold, then slowly follows a trail from there to her spine, down to her butt.

She tries to stay still but she fails, pushing her butt hard against his equally hard cock.

It earns her a slap. Him, a moan from her.

''You won't move unless I tell you so. You won't speak unless I tell you so. You're allowed only to moan. Understood?''

His breath is hot and tingles over the skin of her neck. She longs for his lips and teeth there...

Another slap. Another yelp.

''I'm waiting for an answer.''

''Yes, Sir.'', she chokes. He's pleased.

''Good.'', he moves, she feels him moving around her. She's standing still, waiting for anything, a word, a touch. It's not long before his warm hand touches her lower back – too close to her butt, too far for her to feel satisfied with it. ''On the bed. On your knees and hands.'', she does it, she feels him guiding her. He pulls her higher on the bed, putting her exactly where he wants her to be. She knows her behind is facing the wall, the headboard. She knows it for sure when a thump is heard from behind her and a wave of air is felt against her bare skin.

She's almost certain that he hit the headboard, but the sound was too thick to be made from his bare palm. It excites her even more and picks on her curiosity. She tries to steady her breaths and prepare herself.

She gave him the knowledge of her inexperience with stuff like that. She knows that he'll do something that will make up for the last time...

A single finger suddenly lands on the back of her thighs, slowly trails its way up to the inside of them. Her walls are pulsing and she almost gasps when she feels it teasing her big lips and then her opening – never the swollen bud that itches for his attention.

''So wet... I love that you're always so wet for me...'', he suddenly sinks two of his fingers in her, without even preparing her for it. She gasps in surprise but then moans her relief. He follows with a low groan. ''So fucking ready for me...'', warm fingers cup her chin and lips are slightly touching her cheek. ''I have half a mind to push my throbbing cock right deep into that sweet pussy of yours and fuck you till you can't utter a single word anymore... Till the only word that comes off your lips is my name...''

She moans louder, as he starts pushing his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. ''Please...''

''Please what?''

''Please fuck me... Fill me with your cock...'', she begs and he swears under his breath. She smiles, despite herself. It makes her feel so powerful the fact that he can barely keep his hands and himself from her, from touching her.

''As tempting as you are, I won't, sweetheart... You wanna cum?''

She nods eagerly, now pushing herself in his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside her.

''Then do it yourself.'', he says and takes out his fingers, earning a whine followed by a yelp caused by his palm landing on her butt-cheek.

''H-how?'', she stutters, too focused on her need to feel the tight knot down in her belly cut.

He puts both of his hands on her wide hips firmly and guides her backwards. Out of the sudden, she feels something slowly pressing into her entrance and with his both hands on her hips, her first thought is that she finally will feel him inside of her after so many days.

Her eagerness surprises her but she still tries to push it in the back of her mind and focus on the sweet sensation of being filled with his-

She suddenly freezes. Whatever that is that's being pushed inside of her, that she steadily pushes inside of her, is too cold to be his warm throbbing cock. It can't be his cock.

She can almost hear the smirk in his tone. ''What is it, Kitty?''

''Arthur wh-what is that?''

He chuckles, trying to ignore the way his heart beats faster in the sound of his name from her lips. ''That, my sweet Kitty, is a dildo.'', he explains, as he slowly guides her hips towards it, pushing more and more inside of her. ''It's like a cock, maybe harder. You can fuck yourself and cum, babe.'', she stays silent and in her silence, he lets his eyes drink on her getting more and more of that dildo inside of her. Little hesitant moans escape her lips and he finds himself harder and harder with each sound she makes.

His naked chest is touched her bare back as he leans to whisper sweet encouragements in her ear. ''That's it, babe, take it deep inside of you. Let it feel you up and use it to cum all over it.'', he praises her and calls her 'good girl'. She never knew that two little words could do the trick and make her lose herself in the new sensations.

His hands are warm and hot, running up and down her back, caressing her hips and butt. She touches her clit and she can almost feel his smirk on her action. She rubs it and moans louder, driving the dildo harder inside of her.

''Please.'', she begs and she doesn't know for what.

He seems to know. ''What is it, Kitty?''

''I need- _Oh_ , I need-'', she doesn't know what she needs but something touches her lips, cold and round, like a cock but not exactly.

''Do you want something in your mouth, Kitty? Or...'', he trails his finger down her spine, stops it just above her tiny star. ''… somewhere else?''

The thought frightens her for a moment. How could something fit in her... butt?

He seems to notice her fear and quickly nears his lips to her neck, giving her tiny kisses and licks. His finger is nowhere near her butt now, it rests on her hips, guides her once again into the dildo. ''It's okay, Kitty. You can tell me anything. Tell me what you need.'', he encourages her and she almost want to cry at the softness of his voice.

Gwaine always just brushed her dislikes off, never bothered to calm her, praise her, encourage her...

She thinks of all the women who had the luck to have Arthur as their partner in something like this, something so intimate. She doesn't know why she feels that sting of jealously in her chest, she doesn't know if it even is jealously. Still, she doesn't like it and quickly pushes it in the back of her mind, along with all the other thoughts and feelings she couldn't address.

She turns her head towards him, their lips almost bruising. She won't understand until some time later, that what drives her next words out of her lips is her need to prove herself to him, prove him that she can also satisfy him as much as he does to her.

''I need your cock in my mouth-'', she cuts herself shortly, sensing that the next word will be too much for both of them.

Names shouldn't be heard in times like these and yet, she already said his.

He doesn't talk but she feels his gasp of surprise on her lips. She turns herself forward, drops her head and stops moving. Her knuckles have surely turned white from gripping the sheets so hard. Her cheeks are red, she knows it and she has half a mind to get up and run.

It seems like she's always running from him...

But then, gentle fingers lift her chin. She doesn't see but feels a warmth coming closer and closer. His manly perfume, the sweet smell of his body, is getting stronger and stronger. She opens her lips, waiting for his cock to enter her mouth. Once it does, hands are holding her hair in a firm grip, ready to guide her, but she's already doing it herself. In an instant, his cock is as deep in her mouth as she can get it without gagging and a deep moan escapes his lips.

She smirks, mouth full and pussy throbbing. She sets a nice rhythm for both of them, her core gets filled when her mouth doesn't.

It gets faster and harder, her nose almost touches his pubic. Her finger is running eager circles around her clit and as she moans, she knows he feels each sound in his soul.

She stops rubbing her clit and starts playing with his balls, soft yet hard. He's ready to give her what she wants, what she needs. And she's ready to come undone by just that...

''Oh God, Kitty... I'm gonna... _ugh_...'', he groans as he caress her hair, showing her what a good job she does in bringing him closer to the edge. ''Stop, I'm going to... _oh_... in your mouth...''

She doesn't stop.

She sucks on him faster and harder, pressuring herself to get him deeper.

Her walls clench around the fake cock.

Her mouth does around his warm, very-much-alive cock.

Suck. Lick. Rub.

All her senses are encircled around his, as she eagerly tries to prove herself, to be top on his list.

And Morgana was never one to fail.

He comes, spurting his cum deep in her throat. She moans louder, the sound muffled, as she follows after him.

His knees drop on the bed. She falls flat on it, the dildo already forgotten, her pussy throbbing from her orgasm.

The taste of his cum is still fresh on her mouth when he allows her to see the lights once again. She feels a bit disappointed when she notices that his cock is tucked in his pants but she doesn't comment in that. She gets scooped in his arms with as much as a gasp, bare and still glowing.

When a few minutes later she's in the warm water of the bathtub, exhausted and smiling, with Arthur washing her back, she knows that she's missed this. Them, in silence, in the bath of a room that holds so many new fond memories.

And in moments like these, when she doesn't know how to fill the silence, he does.

''You liked it, what we did, today?''

She smiles and turns to face him, an eyebrow already raised. ''You tell me.'', she replies, making him chuckle.

''I'm glad then.'', he leans to kiss on her shoulder, a very intimate act both of them find normal.

Yet, the very fact that it feels normal troubles her even more. The sound of her speaking his name, even if it was because she was startled, still rings in her ears.

_She had broken her own rule._

Taking a deep breath, she thinks of apologizing. ''Arthur, I'm-

''I know what you'll say, 'Ana.'', he hushes her with a finger on her plump lips, a soft smile on his own. ''Don't feel sorry, it's okay.''

She swallows and drops her gaze. ''But I... I said that we shouldn't-''

''It's alright, it was one time and you were taken back. I'm sure you didn't mean it.'', he looks away for a second but she still sees something that is too close to disappointment to ignore. She ignores it anyway and waits for his next words. ''I'm the one who should be sorry, 'Ana. I wasn't thinking that it might be an off area when I touched you there, I'm sorry.''

She gulped. _It wasn't_. ''It isn't an off area. I just... don't know how to do this... The idea seems nice but still... I'm scared...''

He smiles once again. His hand is caressing her raven hair as he kisses her shoulder once more. ''We'll figure it out together, if you want, whenever you're ready.''

_Together_.

The word is perfect, sounds perfect in her ears. Her gaze lingers on his lips but she quickly looks away.

She trusted her body in his hands. She wouldn't be as stupid as to trust her heart, also. This was just work for him, a nice one. And she was enjoying herself with him, for the things she learned and understood about her body.

''So... Do you still think of that dork, Elyan?'', he asks some time later.

''Arthur!''

She splashes him with water. He laughs loudly.

And then she knows. She's just a client and he's happy to offer his services.

Stupid feelings wouldn't ruin it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we can all agree that this fic being called 'kinktober' is a joke... But, the good news are that I'm bad with a chapter that is 16 pages long! Soooo, we had some dirty talking, a sex toy, some teasing and... some double penetration. That wasn't originally planned to happen, I swear! But these dorks got carried away and you know me... Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm now off my way to write the next chapter, wish me luck! 
> 
> Take care everyone and be safe! <3


	8. It's A Mess

It's been one and a half weeks since the last time Morgana had sex. Correction: had sex with Arthur. First, it was her period, that lasted for a whole week. And then, the next days, as much as she wanted to drop by the club, her tiredness didn't allow her to do as much as get home, eat, shower and sleep. And wake up sometime during the night with a throbbing need to feel his hands and his lips and his body and his cock all over her. Her fingers and pillows could do – even though she had the idea that Arthur wouldn't mind it that much to be wakened up by her begging for him over the phone. Still, she was an independent woman. She had used her hands before, she would use them now. _It was the need, the throbbing emptiness inside her, that frightened her, but she wasn't ready to have that conversation..._

So, she had tried to seem collected and calm and had successfully avoided everything that would put her in a dire need to be fucked during work – that included both Arthur and her sister's smutty remarks about Arthur and her.

But today hadn't been a good day, she knew it wouldn't be from a few days back. The day was never good when it included a meeting with Sophia Sidhe. And yet, today was even worse. If you asked Morgana, she'd claim that Sophia eye-fucking Arthur all the time was just making her job at presenting her reasons for both their company and hers to unite forces with Cenred Essetir and his own company, ESSETIR EMPIRE, a hell more difficult that it should have been.

Yet, deep inside, she knew that it was Arthur's denial to stop her from doing this that pushed her to her next action once it was his turn to talk.

_Mor_Fay: Wanna know a secret?_

The familiar sound of delivered message beeps around the round, cutting him off his speech. He mutters an apology and after putting on a presentation for all of them to see, he shuts the lights and takes his seat beside her – to be able to move to the next presentation easily, if someone asked him.

She hides a sneaky smile behind her palm while she watches him turn from confused to surprised. He casts her a side glance and quickly types his reply.

_Arthur_Dragon: I don't know... Do I?_

She bites her lips as she read her and contemplating between the safest thing to do, yet the most naughty. At the end, she realises that this is clearly a one-time thing and she's already too pissed off – and horny, but she won't admit that not even to herself -, to care.

_Mor_Fay: Oh alright then... I guess you're not interested in knowing how much that shirt you're wearing makes me wet..._

She presses send and waits for his reaction. It's immediate and she can't feel more proud of herself than she does at this moment, when she sees him bite his lips and looks her in a heated look that makes her damp her thighs way faster than she excepted to be possible.

_Arthur_Dragon: Naughty, aren't we? Missed my cock so much you can't wait for tonight?_

She suspends the urge to let out a moan when she imagines how his dirty words would sound from his mouth, his tone, all teasing and authority, makes her slightly squirm in her seat. She's glad to see she's not the only one suffering, as he discreetly readjusts his growing member in his pants.

_Mor_Fay: Who said there's gonna be a 'tonight'? I'm sure you'll have your hands full anyway, seeing how Sophia can't stop eye-fucking you_

She regrets it the moment she replies and his low chuckle only makes it worse.

_Arthur_Dragon: I love it when you're jealous, Ana. No need though, you're the only one who makes my cock so hard, so fast_

She gets angry with herself when she feels happiness from this tiny little message. And then, she feels disappointed, for what she doesn't care to know.

But she does anyway.

_What the hell did she expect? That he would be having sex only with her? It's his job to offer pleasure, secret or not. And he's so damn good at that..._

The spoiled mood is evident and she's not interested in continuing this any longer. She puts her phone aside and focuses her attention on anywhere but him. His confusion is clear as the day, yet she can't just bring herself to tell him exactly what she thinks, what she wants to say. She was stupid to start it in the first place, anyway...

The meeting ends and the fact that it's a success should bright up her mood a little bit.

It doesn't and it only gets worse when her gaze falls on Sophia's hand on his bicep.

She rushes out, mumbling some kind words, and ignores Arthur's heated gaze.

_Stupid._

* * *

* * *

It is some time later when the door of her office opens and closes without her permission. She sighs, keeping her back towards the person who enters her space – she already knows who it is, she can recognize that perfume everywhere.

''Morgana?'', he calls her softly but she refuses to turn and look at him.

To confess her shame and her ridiculous behaviour.

''Leave, Arthur, I have work to do.''

''You're working too much these days.'', she feels his body warmth close to hers and to her irritation, she already feels her nipples standing in attention.

_Traitors._

''What is it, Ana?'', his voice is low, a seductive tone is coating it. His breath fans her naked neck and she can already feel her pussy getting ready to be filled, to her dismay. ''Why have you been avoiding me?'', his hands circle around her waist, his palms press her against his body by her hips. Her knuckles turn white as she closes her eyes and breathes a complaint. ''Why do you keep playing this game with me...? Do you feel powerful knowing you've got me dying for just a stare of yours...?''

She lets a throaty sound escape her lips, a whine perhaps, which quickly turns into a low moan once his lips graze the soft pale skin of her neck. She wants, longs, to feel his teeth once again, his lips, sucking, leaving red bright marks for her to gaze upon every time she walks in front of a mirror.

_Yes_..., she wanted to voice. _Yes, I feel so-_

''You bit your own tongue... Kitty?''

She freezes, as reality quickly washes over her. She feels like landing on a frozen lake from thousands of feet above. It's a game. _It's all a game for him._

''Arthur, let go of me.'', she asks, her tone colder than before. He doesn't do as she asks, though. ''Get back to whatever work you have to do. Leave me in peace, Arthur, I've got-''

''I missed you.'', he says and it's enough for her to go silent all at once. He seems to mean it though, as his hands go higher, around her stomach, and his chest presses harder against her back. His mouth is leaving soft wet kisses over her neck and shoulder and it feels like... is he nuzzling against her? ''I missed you so much, Kitty...''

Her nickname rolls off his tongue with such ease. It's all a blur, the words she wants to say back and the thoughts that cloud her mind. Everything feels different in that tiny moment, as his strong arms keep her in place and his mouth leaves her trails on her skin. She breathes, once, twice, maybe a hundred times, before she can speak again.

''Arthur...'', she knows she shouldn't speak his name, not when they're like this. She wants to stop him, she places her hands on top of his.

She never moves them.

''You shouldn't be jealous, Kitty. Not you, not of anyone.'', he presses a certain part of him harder against her and she loses any decent thought. She lets her head fall forward as her cheeks warm up and her nipples get harder. ''Do you want me... Ana?''

He tests her nickname, she can feel it. She doesn't correct him, not when she herself has crossed their line multiple times in those few minutes she's trapped between his hard body and the wooden desk.

_Yes_ , she wants to scream. _God, yes..._

''We... shouldn't... Not here...'', she's not sure if her cheeks burn because of her state of mind or because of her embarrassment for her lack of forming a proper word. For her sanity, she chooses the second and prays for him to not notice.

''The floor is empty and I missed you. Did you...? I won't ask again, Kitty.''

There, there, his dominant tone is back and she feels her walls throb and ache in complaint of how empty she feels.

''Arthur... The door...'', she refuses him and she'll pay for it, she just knows it. She doesn't care, as long as he continues keeping his body against her, she doesn't give a damn for what is to come.

With a low sound, which sounds much like a growl, he lifts her. Everything is a blur, until Morgana finds herself trapped, again, but this time between his hard body and the door that separates her office from the rest of the floor. She flushes, mouth gaping, eyes wide, fingers itching to touch his five o'clock shadow, that somehow makes him even-

She stops her thought from going any farther with the last piece of mind that she has. Arthur's not hot. She's just horny, probably more than she's ever been before and he just happens to be there, with his one hand digging into her ass-cheek and the other beside her face, keeping him in a short distance from her. Nothing hot with him, no. Never.

_Liar, liar, pants' on fire_ , the voice in her head mocks her. Almost aggressively, she snakes her arms around his neck and brings him closer. His eyes darken as they move from her eyes to her lips and she licks them, her tongue is wet and soft against them. His jaw tightens, a vein pops on his neck.

_No, nothing hot about him._

His hand lands on her ass-cheek too fast for her to prepare herself. She gasps and moans, unable to decide if the slight pain on her bare skin brings her pain or pleasure.

_Yet, again, what was the difference with him?_

''No underwear? God, it's like you're begging to get fucked...'', he hisses and ducks into her neck, mouth open and wet, teeth sharp and grazing over her pale skin.

She doesn't even try to hide her moans anymore.

_She would never admit it, but he's so right..._

''I asked you something, Morgana. Do you want me to fuck you?'', he commands, he takes. Nothing unusual with his tone. Yet there's something in his eyes when he speaks her name. They both know that they're doing a terrible, a huge mistake.

Neither of them seems to care.

It's always about control with him, always with him. And it's at times like this, when she embraces her submissive side. When she longs to be fucked and used for his pleasure, to hear him moan and show any kind of emotion, anything that would show her what a good girl she is for him.

She's but at a breath's distance when she speaks, her lips are lightly brushing over his. It's possibly the closest they've ever been, her eyes never leaving his, her lips almost touching his, her breaths mixing with his. She's far from satisfied. Yet, she smiles when his fingers dig into her stark skin, seeking an answer. She's more than glad to give it to him.

''I've missed feeling you inside of me. I've been dreaming of you all these last few days.'', she gets closer, so much closer, it feels like she's almost kissing him. He doesn't step back, for which she's grateful. The little confidence she needs, he gives it to her freely. ''I've been touching myself thinking of your hard cock deep inside of me.''

It's inhuman, the sound that leaves his throat and her wetness is running down her thighs.

''Safe word.'', he demands.

''Tail.'', she gives, though she's surprised she remembers it. She's surprised that she can think of something like this, a word that can stop him, when all she wants is for him to fuck her so hard that she won't be able to walk straight afterwards.

''Perfect.'', his lips graze over her own, her mouth opens in anticipation. Her fingers dig into his neck, mess with his hair, she wants to bring him closer, taste and explore him. He refuses her.

It's a blur, once again, and the next thing she sees is the wooden door of her office. She wants to whine, to complain, to turn and claim his lips, taste them, bite them, pull of them and let him conquer her as she so wishes.

She doesn't. Too many limits. Too many _broken_ limits. Too many fragile thoughts.

His hands are no longer cold when they find her skin under her skirt. They're warm, lively, rough and strong. They push her against the door as they roughly lift whatever remains of her black skirt so he can have a nice view of her whole naked ass. He tries to hold back a moan when he spots her juices running down her legs.

He fails.

''Fuck, you're so fucking wet.''

She moans in agreement and shakes her ass, grinding it against his pants, over his rock-hard cock. In a swift move, his cock is free and throbbing, pressing at her wet entrance.

_He's not even wearing a condom_ , a voice in the back of her mind reminds her. She doesn't care enough to stop him, though. It's wrong, it's a whole new broken limit, but she pushes back at him, just enough for the tip of his head to enter her.

They both moan in unison, but he stops her in time, before she can bury him whole inside of her.

''Easy, Kitty, let's not play dangerous. I won't be able to stop if you keep doing this.''

_We are already playing dangerous_ , she wants to protest, yet keeps silent. He's right, always right. And she's reckless and stupid, to be willing to take him like that, bare and all.

Arthur takes a step back and the air is cold once again without his warmth against her. Her mind slowly clears as he takes his time putting on a condom, as if he's giving her time to change her mind.

She doesn't.

Impatiently, she casts him a look over her shoulder. Satisfied with what she sees in his eyes, she pulls him closer and guides his hand down to her throbbing clit. He's hugging her, dropping kisses and sucking on her skin, while he makes her moan and tremble in his arms. His covered cock rubs against her wet folds, teasing her magic button and forcing her to make louder sounds.

''That's, love, cum for me. Cum over my cock, like you've been wanting to all these days.'', he whispers as he bites on her earlobe and she's getting so much closer to the edge.

The lights are getting brighter, everything is a blur, a distant world. Nothing matters but the sounds of their bodies rubbing against each other, his arms around her, his lips on her skin.

In a sudden move, he sinks into her, just as she feels her walls contracting and she cums all over him. He stays still, only for a moment, giving both to her and him time to adjust to each other. And then, he pounds mercilessly into her, as if he's been dying to feel her warmth around him as much as she's been dying to feel full with him.

And, for a few moments, she doesn't feel like it's a game for him.

He marks her neck and shoulder, yanks her hair back and presses kisses on her forehead as his hips slam into hers. Her nails scratch over the door and she imagines it being his back. Her scalp is burning from the force he holds her still, her insides squish him and demand everything he has to offer, a spot deep inside her aches each time the tip of his cock slams into it. She doesn't complain, she vigorously match his rhythm and cries in pleasure.

''That's it, Kitty, that's fucking it!'', he growls with every thrust. ''Tell me what you've been thinking of while touching that sweet pussy of yours. Tell me the things that made you so wet, you couldn't stop from crying from pleasure, cuming over your sheets.''

''You, Sir!'', she cries and his response is instant. He digs his fingers harder on her hip, bringing her harder, closer, rougher to him. His hand that fists her hair tightens over the trapped locks in his palm and brings her face closer to his, so close that their breaths mix once more.

She wants to reach up and kiss him, bite those full lips and feel his moans set fire to her insides, yet she stops herself from doing so and just stares into his dark eyes from half-lidded green lakes.

''I've been thinking of you, your hands, your fingers, your big beautiful cock, _oh_!'', she moans louder when she feels the hand that held her hair, circle around her throat. He brings her closer to him, if that's even possible, and she can't help herself anymore. She puts her lips on his jaw and sucks the skin there, hoping to leave her mark, just as he has left his on her.

He doesn't stop her, but when she tries to touch him, he forces her hands on the door, matching their palms and holding her touch away from him.

Morgana looks up with curious eyes, yet he's already looking at her.

_I can't let you touch me._

_I want to kiss you._

_It's just fucking._

_It's just fucking._

Arthur slams harder into her, unable to keep himself any longer. ''Cum for me.'', his fingers keep her jaw in place, as he looks deep into her teary eyes.

She does, screaming on his lips, tears running down the corners of her eyes. He follows right after her, muffling his sounds by pressing his mouth on the corner of her own, his cock throbs inside of her with each jolt of cum that he releases into the condom.

There's silence after this, just as always. They're breathing loudly, heaving under shallow breaths.

He slowly pulls out of her and Morgana is thankful for his help, as he carries her over her couch and lays her there to rest. Her eyes are closed, but she doesn't miss the hurry in his movements to turn away from her line of gaze and clean himself. She doesn't comment on that and just keeps trying to find her breaths.

It's moments later when she opens them again, once she feels a wet cloth over her skin. Arthur is once again presentable while she still lays on her couch, half-dressed and glowing after her orgasm.

He chuckles at the lost look she has on her face. ''Glad I made you glowing again, Ana.'', he jokes and she can't help but blush.

''Shut up.'', she mumbles, grabs the cloth from his hands and gets up, technically running to the small washroom.

It's some minutes later when she comes out again, skirt just above her knees, hair in place, shirt buttoned up and straight. She finds him sitting on a chair in front of her desk, head laid back, neck completely exposed, sleeves up on his forearms. She nearly curses that she's not wearing an underwear, fearing that her wetness might show through her skirt. She forces herself to stop this trail of thought, though, once his eyes land on hers.

''We shouldn't have done this.'', it's the first thing she says and she almost wants to take it back when he looks at her hurt. She tells herself she's just imagining things and sits across from him, pouring both of them two cups of water.

''Well, if you want to experiment, you should get out of your comfort zone, Morgana.'', there's a playful tone in his voice that warms her insides faster than anything ever did.

She keeps her stern facade on and glares at him. ''Still, it was dangerous. What if someone had heard us, or worse, come knocking and walked on us?''

He chuckles at her worries and drinks his water. ''Everyone's gone to have lunch, I send them off. Told them that anything they buy is on me, since we closed the deal.''

It's not the first time he does something like this. One of the things she admires is his generosity, that's not a secret. Yet, it wouldn't take long for both Merlin and her sister to put two and two together. Especially Morgause, who already knew of what they did...

She sighs, massaging her temple. ''We shouldn't mess things further, Arthur. What we have should strictly be kept in the club.''

His face is unreadable and once serves in rising her anxiety levels. His silence kills her slowly and she hides her face in her palm, unable to face him.

Her pussy is still aching for his cock to fill it, pound it, make it cum... His marks on her are concealed under a brave amount of make up, yet she can still feel each and everyone pull on her skin, as if he's still sucking on them,

''It's time for you to have some fun, Morgana. Live a little wilder. I would never hurt you or put you in danger.'', he rises from his seat and moves to leave her alone. She hears every step he takes farther from her. She opens her eyes and looks at him when he stops. ''We're adults, anyway. There's nothing between us that could be messed up.'', with a wink, he's gone and she's all alone.

_It's just fucking._

_We're adults._

She sighs louder and hides her face in her palms.

_What the hell have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess! I've been trying to fix it for days but I just give up. The situation got way out of hand. I originally wanted to just have Morgana teasing him, Arthur unable to put up with her, cornering her and dry humping her, but instead, I got this! Ugh, I kinda hate myself for liking it... I still think it's too early for this, though. The angst tag is getting realer than ever, guys, we'll have a hell of a ''angst with smut'' ride. What're you thoughts, though? Do you think I should try to change it and stick to the original idea?
> 
> PS.: the title it's not a joke, this chapter is a total mess.


End file.
